Graduation and beyond
by sibunagrrl13
Summary: The Anubis gang have graduated and are heading for London to go to college when they meet a girl who may change their life forever... Parings: mostly Peddie and Fabina but some Moy and Amfie. Co written with fashionablyobbsessed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Graduation day

**(A/N: This is my first fanfic so don t judge me.)**

* * *

Eddie pov

When I woke up in the morning I realised that this is my graduation day. Finally I can leave this wretched school and go to college on the other hand I might have to go to a college without all of my friends. At the ceremony Patricia was wearing a strapless black dress Amber was in pink (no surprise) Joy blue and Nina was in red. Yacker looks good in black. We all go home after and try plan out what to do tomorrow since we are leaving. We decided to stay together so the next day we head off for London. Its huge this is a big city. There is this one girl in a purple top and jeans that is having an argument with her dad about something. We listen and this is all I hear. "You not my dad either I m leaving." The girl says.

"Well don t expect anything from this family anymore. Good luck surviving on your own at 15!" the man says and then they part ways.  
"Hey are you okay?" Joy asks her as she walks in our direction.  
"Yeah I ve just been disowned by my family I have no job nowhere to live and I m 15 for crying out loud do you think I m okay?" she says. Then her face brightens up.

"What if I got you guys all into 1 of the top universities in London then would you pay for somewhere I can live?" she asks and we all agree.

On the bus ride there we learn that she has a lot of sisters and one brother. It goes in this order: Markus (17) ~Twins

Renee (17) ~Twins

Penelope (15) ~Quadruplets

Scarlette (her 15) ~Quadruplets

Katrina (15) ~Quadruplets

Jane (she s dead so she is 12 but would be 15) ~Quadruplets

Madison (11) ~Twins

Josie (11) ~Twins

Clara (10)

Amelia (7)

Joanne (6)

Samantha (3)

I know it s a lot.

* * *

**(A/N: It's not very long cause I was rushing to get to the good part**

**review PLEASE!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 1 year later

Patricia pov

This cannot be happening to me.  
I've taken like 100 pregnancey tests.  
They all came out positive. Whats Eddie gonna say, hes not going to like it.  
Scarlette walks into the hotel room Eddie and me are sharing.  
"Whats up?" she asks me "Nothing" I say unconvincingly "Your pregnant arnt you?" she says "How did you know?"  
"I've seen my mother pregnant 4 times!" she says "I think I would know!"  
"What do I tell Eddie?" "That your pregnant, if you dont tell him he'll figure it out anyway."  
"How?"  
"When you start eating heaps, throwing up and your tummy!"  
Just then Eddie walks in after his part time job as a french teacher "Speak of the devil, we were talking about you." Scarlette says "why?" he asks. Then Scarlette looks at me.  
"I'm pregnant!" I tell him and when my statement recieves no response I guess hes angry.  
"I'm not mad." he says "really?" I ask "yeah, just kinda surprised thats all!"  
"I'm not." Scarlette says with a snort of laughter.  
"And whys that?" Eddie asks her.  
"You share a hotel room with one bedroom and one bed in the bedroom!"  
"She has a point," I say.  
Theres a knock on the door so Scarlette gos to open it.  
She trys to close it but it doesnt and a girl walks in.  
She has a really high tank top super short shorts and the tallest heels ever.  
"Renee I told you to go away!" Scarlette says.  
So this is Renee. Scarlette's older sister.  
She was driving the car that killed Jane.  
"Hello gorgeous whats your name?" she asks Eddie.  
"His names Eddie and I'm his girlfriend." I say before he can.  
"Pity he could do better." she says "Renee get out I'll beat the crap out of you like I did 3 years ago!" Scarlette says.  
"Okay. I'll be back for you Eddie!" she kisses him lightly on the cheek before going.  
"Wow she is mean!" Eddie says "I feel sorry for you Scarlette. What a slut!" I say "I know!" Scarlette says "I'm hungry." I say so Eddie goes over to the kitchen.  
Scarlettes trying not to laugh.  
I eat about 3 apples and a piece of toast before Scarlette loses it.  
She bursts out laughing and then so do I and then we are all laughing.  
Joy and Markus come in right when we are in the middle of our laughing fit.  
(A/N They (joy and markus) and going out now so kinda Moy?)  
"hey whats so funny?" Joy asks Then we stop.  
"Can you tell her please?" I ask Scarlette "Nuh uh you caused it, well Eddie did too but-" she cut short "Leave me out of this!" he says "Well you should." Scarlette says "But she'll..." I start not wanting to finsh "She gonna find out anyway that your pregnant!" Scarlette says slapping her handto her mouth.  
"You and Eddie you... WHAT!" Joy says looking confused. 


	3. New place

Chapter 4: New place

Nina pov

Our new house looks amazing. It's right next to the beach.  
When I went in I saw the biggest kitchen ever. Fabian and my bedroom is huge The walls are a light creamy color and we have an underground pooland an outdoor pool.  
"I love it how could you afford this?" I ask Fabian "I've been saving for a while." he says giving me a kiss.  
We are really close to the hotel Joy , Markus, Sacrlette and Eddie and Patricia live in.  
We go visit them to tell them. We go to Scarlette's room first to find she isnt there.  
"Maybe she is at Patricia and Eddies?" I say.  
It's possible she has been there a lot lately.  
And turns out she is. So is Joy and Markus. Eddies not there though.  
"Hey wheres Eddie?" Fabian asks "At school!" Scarlette says Hes a french teacher, but Scarlette always says it like hes a schoolkid.  
"Okay well we have news." I say "So does Patrica." Scarlette says "No I dont!" Patrica says "Yes you do!" "No!"  
"Ok whats going on." I say "I'll tell them." Scarlette says "No let me!" Patrica says "I'm pregnant."  
"Wow." I say "Congradulations." Fabian says "On what it not that good a thing." Patricia says "are you thinking about moving out?" I ask "why?"  
"You cant keep a baby inside a one bedroom hotel."  
"So where do we go."  
"Well me and Fabian just bought a house you could get the one across the road from us."  
"How do we afford it Eddies a teacher and I dont have a job at all."  
She has a point.  
"Just save up as much money as possible from Eddies job and then when you have enough..."  
She knows what to do next.  
Just then someone walks in I dont know who but she a slut.  
"I'm back miss me." she says "Renee we told you to go away." Patricia says "I dont want to!"she says just before she looks at me and Fabian.  
"And you must be Nina and Fabian." she says "How on earth did you know?" Fabian asks her "I have my ways." she says "what do you want?" Scarlette asks "Nothing. Oh Nina you could have had Eddie but you choose that." Renee says with a hint of disgust.  
Fabian losened his grip on my hand so I know he is feeling hurt.  
"Bye." she says Me and Fabian sit on the couch while we are reasuring him that she didnt mean it he asks.  
"Why did you choose me over Eddie?"  
"Because I love you." I tell him "Well in that case..." he says.  
Then he leans towards me and kisses me passionately and I dont resist.  
"Awwww..." Amber has decided to come see us.  
"You guys want to come see our new house?" I ask them.  
"You bet." Scarlette says jumping up off the couch.  
They all love the house but Patricia keeps complaining becauseshe is hungry. No wonder in her condition.  
I'm so glad all my friends are so supportive.


	4. Scarlette's story

**A/N: Jane (Scarlette's sister look in chapter 1) died in a car crash.**

**Continue reviewing need to know which Peddie baby name do you like best?**

**Girls**

**Annie Sofia Sweet**

**Christina Isabelle Sweet**

**Olivia Hope Sweet**

**Kate Lynn Sweet (LOL ^_^)**

**Caitlin Alexis Sweet**

**Alice Kathleen Sweet**

**Rosie Jessica Sweet**

**Boys**

**Ethan Sam Sweet**

**Anthony Mason Sweet**

**Isaac John Sweet**

**Brandon Jack Sweet**

**Please vote Review**

* * *

Chapter 5: Scarlette's story

Eddies pov

As the year 8 students are walking into the classroom I call out their names.  
My favourite two students are these blonde twins Madison and Josie.  
Josie does all the talking because Maddy is really shy.  
I think there sisters are these other blonde twins Peneplope and Katrina.  
They annoy me cause even though they know about Trixie they still flirt with me.  
Madison reminds me of Scarlette somehow.  
"Hey class hows it going?" I ask them "Good." they say in a monotone voice "Okay now who can tell me what we were doing last week?"  
The usual suspects put their hands up. The over confident, smart asses.  
"Nope I'm gonna pick a name off the list." I say and they all groan.  
The name I have picked is Madison Wight.  
Where have I heard that before . Wight is Scarlette's last name.  
Didnt she have a sister called Madison.  
"Madison Wight." I say She looks up and points to herself as if to say 'me?'.  
I nod she stands up and looking around nervously she says, barely audible.  
"Wea-weather phrases." she said quickly.  
"Corrrrrrrrrrrrrect." I say rolling the 'r' she sits down quickly.  
"Hey Josie, Maddy." I say "Yes Mr Sweet?" Josie says in her goddie two shoes voice.  
"Your last name is Wight eh?"  
"Yes it is spelt weird right?"  
"Yeah real weird, um do you knowsomeone named Scarlette?"  
"Yeah shes our sister!" Maddy says brightly then looks down noticing the number of eyes looking at her.  
"So what about her?" Josie says sourly "Shes just my friend thats all." I say and then get on with the lessen.  
While I'm walking out of the classroom I over hear Josie say to Maddy.  
"OMG hes Scarlette's friend. I thought he was cool!"  
I clear my throat and they turn around.  
Maddy looks really worried.  
"Both of you my class this lunchtime."  
They nod, Maddy looks really really scared.  
I also invite Penelope and Katrina Wight. They are always flirting with me.  
When they get there they all sit down.  
"So what are we doing here Mr Sweet?" Katrina & Penelope say in perfect unison batting their eyelids.  
"You'll see I'm just waiting for one person." I tell her before she gets to excited.  
Just then Scarlette walks in.  
"Sup Eddie you wanted to see me-" she says "I'm leaving now!" she takes 1 look at them and heads for the door.  
"No your going to stay." I say "Why do you guys hate each other?"  
"Well Scarlette always blames us for Jane's death but Jane really did it to herself." Josie says  
"What?"  
"Dont you know?" Katrina says.  
I shake my head.  
"Because Scarlette was too ashamed to tell him." Penelope teases  
"Cut her some slack okay!" Maddy said that wow!  
"Your all supposed to be sisters and I'm the only one standing up for her thats sick!" she yells  
"So how did Jane die?" I ask changing the subject.  
"Renee gave us a brilliant idea. So we pushed Jane down a flight of stairs by the London shopping centre. It was really funny until Jane got run over by a car." Penelope says.  
I'm shocked that these googly eyed flirts could do something so heartless.  
I feel really sorry for Scarlette now so I take her back to hte hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Arnt they mean! Outfits on profile :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Author Note: I know that everyone that reads this must like otherwise you wouldnt read it so if you want me to update then I want to get 10 votes for names before I update. And I really want to write more coz your in for a surprise. And you'll find out some important info like how many kids Patricia is having (it could be more than 1). So vote !**


	6. Alive

Chapter 5: Alive

**A/N: I know that there wasnt as many reviews as I asked for but I had to continue.**

**Continue reviewing so far for the names: (I will only show the ones with votes)**

**Olivia Hope Sweet: 2**

**Brandon Jack Sweet: 2**

**Alice Kathleen Sweet: 1**

**Isaac John Sweet: 1**

**Rosie Jessica Sweet: 1**

**Annie Sofia Sweet: 1**

* * *

Scarlette's pov

As I walked into my hotel room I noticed something. Theres a note on my window it says:

_ Scarlet  
__Meet in the woods at midnight bring the osirion. If you ever want to see you sister ALIVE again._  
_ -Rufus_

I went to ask Eddie and Patricia what it ment and what an osirion is. Another thing he spelt my name wrong.

"Hey Eddie some guy called Rufus gave me a note He spelt my name wrong and it says that he wants me to meet him in the woods with an osirion or he'll-" I start.  
"No way are you going!" he almost yells  
"But I have to look what else he wrote." I hand him the letter and his eyes grow wide.  
"You think hes got Maddy?" he asks  
I nod who else would he have. Patricia walks in and looks at the note.  
"No Eddie you and Scarlette are not going." she says. Her hand moves to her somach and she winces in pain. Shes having 3 girls. **(Keep voting for boy names I'll tell you why soon.)  
**"Come on Yacker he has Maddy my favourite student."he says"We'll be fine."  
"If your not back an hour after midnight I'm coming to find you." she says.

Eddie's pov

Scarlette t'he fearless' doesn't know what shes getting herself into. Rufus is just evil kidnapping Maddy like that.  
As we walk through the woods (Not the woods by Anubis house we are in London remember) I see him so does Scarlette.  
"Okay which one have you got?" Scarlette demands  
"You know very well miss Wight. You wont be expecting to see her I think it's been three years now has it?"  
Scarlette doesnt look so fearless now.  
"You mean-" she asks and ge nods"No no shes dead it cant be it's not possible."  
Scarlette's hyperventalating** (****Sorry I cant spell!) **and totally freaking out**.  
"**No Scarlette I was also supposed to be dead but I'm pretty alive."  
"Okay whos supposed to be dead but isnt and what the hell are you talking about?" I yell at them  
"I'll show you come out girl." he says. A girl that looks almost exactly like Scarlette comes out from behind a tree.  
"Scarlette Eddie I would like you to meet, Jane Mallory Wight you 'dead' sister."Rufus says smileling evilly.

* * *

**A/N: OMG her dead sister is ALIVE told you you were in for a surprise. Next some Fabina and Rufus is up to more trouble.**

**Keep voting boys and girls. You'll soon find out. Sorry if it's kinda short. It's almost midnight and i snuck my laptop from the living coz my stupid dad banned me.**


	7. Missing

Chapter 6: Missing

**Thanks for all the new reviews I got 3 more in 1 day so as a reward I'm gonna update. FYI the more reviews the more I will update.**  
**Keep voteing here are the name still vote for boys you'll find out this chapter here are the names:**  
**Girls**

**Annie Sofia Sweet**

**Christina Isabelle Sweet**

**Olivia Hope Sweet**

**Kate Lynn Sweet**

**Caitlin Alexis Sweet**

**Alice Kathleen Sweet**

**Rosie Jessica Sweet**

**Boys**

**Ethan Sam Rutter**

**Anthony Mason Rutter**

**Isaac John Rutter**

**Brandon Jack Rutter**

* * *

Nina pov

I cant belive it. I'm pregnanant as well. Fabian was happy and we just came back from the doctor. We are at Patricia and Eddie's front door.  
When we open the door Eddie is banging his head on the table and Scarlette is pacing the room.  
"Hi whats happening?" Fabian asks  
"Patricia has gone missing and Eddies having a mental breakdown." Scarlette says  
"No I'm not" Eddie says with a groan.  
"Keep telling youself that." Scarlette says  
"Um okay well we have news too." I say  
"Oh my god who went missing?" Scarlette says  
"No one. I'm having a little boy. Yep I'm pregnant." I say and Scarlette smiles  
" Cool" she says "How far along are you?"  
"2 months."  
"Patricia was 5 months and I'm never gonna see her again and when she has them Rufus is gonna kill them." Eddie looks like hes gonna cry.  
"Rufus kidnapped her." Fabian says I'm a little shocked myself.  
"And Renee is working with him."Scarlette says  
"When did she go missing?" I ask  
"The night we found out my dead sister Jane is alive. We went to meet Rufus in the woods just by the school and he showed her to me but that doofus wouldnt let me talk to her." she sounds kinda annoyed.  
"Patricia used to call me doofus." Okay Eddie is getting really paranoid now its bugging me, but if Fabian was missing I'd probably be like that so who can blame him.  
"We'll find her I promise." I say hoping its a promise I can keep.

Scarlette pov

Eddie is getting really lonely. He calls me in the middle of the night to tell me he misses his Yacker its cute but annoying. It's Sunday afternoon and I'm trying and failing to get him to go to school and teach tomorrow. Hes not even out of bed yet. He spends half the day asleep on weekends but tomorrow is not a weekend its a weekday which means he has to teach.  
"Eddie get up." I yell at him  
"I dont want to." he groans  
"You have to teach tomorrow."  
"I dont want to."  
"Is that the only thing you can say?"  
"I miss Yacker."  
" I guess not then."  
I somehow got him to come out of bed and eat something. Amber knocks on the door.  
"Hi Scarlette Eddie hows it going?" she says  
"Patricia was kidnapped by Rufus and Renee and Eddies getting kinda paranoid." I say  
"OMG she was kidnapped by Rufus again." Amber says  
"She was kidnapped before how did I not know this!" Eddie says well more like yells.  
"Yeah."  
"Anyways he has to teach french tomorrow so you have to be ready and please dont freakout in front of all the classes especially Maddy's class." I say  
Hes halfway through his hogie when he gets up and goes back to his bedroom and falls back asleep.  
Oh god we have to find Patricia and fast.

* * *

**You like then keep voteing. For those who havent figured out yet the boy names are for Fabian and Nina's son so continue voteing.**

**Next is Patricia and Scarlette's sisters are going to be stirring up trouble. Review and I do take suggestions so yeah if you have any please tell me.**


	8. Rumor has it

Chapter 8: Rumors

**Continue voting and I'll update.**

Eddie pov

Scarlette got me up this morning by hitting me continuoulsy on the head with a pillow until I got up.  
I told myself not to have a mental breakdown in front of the class I'm teaching. Its Maddy's class.  
"Hi Mr Sweet." she says walking in and sitting next to her friends on the other side of the room from Josie. She became really confident after our talk with Scarlette.  
I teach the class as I normally would without freaking out over anything. Maddy comes to me after the bell rings.  
"Hey Mr Sweet are you okay?" she asks me  
"Yeah its just that... my girlfriend went missing." I say  
"Oh, but I liked Patricia. Do you know where she is." Yeah Maddy knows Patricia she came to our placee once with Scarlette.  
"No but I know that Renee is involved."  
"Oh well if you need any help finding her remember I live with Renee so..."  
"Okay thanks."  
Oh great the next class I have is Penelope and Katrina's class. Yay PRETEND i SAID THAT SARCASTICLY.  
After an hour of flirting and torture form the flirting. Katrina comes up to me. It's morning break so why would she give it up.  
"Hey Mr Sweet do you have a girlfriend?" she asks me "Yeah why?"I say "Oh then where is she?"  
"She went missing a couple of months ago."  
"Okay well I know where she is but save your breath I'm not telling where."  
"What does Renee want."  
"Oh I'm not with Renee but she wants to get into you pants."  
"Okay then what do you want?"  
"This," then she backs me up against the wall and kisses me.  
I try to push her off me and eventually she gets off. Shes lying on the floor and Scarlette is standing over top of her looking real confused.  
"Thanks I thought I'd never get out of that." I say  
"I'm guessing she kissed you?" she asks  
"Yeah what are you doing here?"  
"Maddy told me you wanted to see me."  
Maddy is standing in the door way looking innocent.  
"Come on Scarlette is the only person Peneplope is scared of." she says all matter of factly  
"I'm Katrina!" Penelope/Katrina says  
"Whatevs. No need to thank me." Maddy says leaving the room.

* * *

Katrina pov

Yes we did it. Me and Penelope who else would it be. I kissed Mr Sweet the school's hottest teacher. Maddy is the only student here that likes him because he knows Scarlette. Uh that bitch. Anyways being the editor for the school website I have all the evidence I need to prove my point. I love being hot and evil rather than my ugly sister Scalette, yeah I know shes my quadruplet but I'm still prettier than her.

* * *

Eddie pov

The kids are all talking about some article on the school website. I decide to look at it and OH MY GOD its about me. The tiltle is 'Young school teacher cheating on stidents' it has a picture of Katrina kissing me and of me and Scarlette smileing at each other. The article was written by none other than the amazing Katrina and Penelope Sweet. Uh my life is over all the kids are gonna hate me cause they all know Scarlette and they didnt get on well with her. I was called to a hearing to explain myself infront of the whole school. I texed Scarlette to come cause she is involved.  
"explain what this is." Mrs Jones ,the principal, asks me holding a printed copy of the article.  
"A lie." I say as if its obvious  
"There is plenty of evidence here to suggest that it is true."  
Just then there is a bang as the door opens and Scarlette comes in.  
"Scarlette what are you doing here." Mrs Jones asks she looks scared  
"I'm here cause I'm a part of this." the students looks scared or disgusted or just plain confused" Miss me well I didnt miss you."  
"What are you going to propose Scarlette?" Mrs Jones says  
"I'm here to prove that Eddie is not a cheater."  
"How?" one of the students says  
"With this." she is holding up the x ray of Patricia's stomach when she was 4 months pregnant  
"This is the 3 girls that Eddie's girlfriend Patricia is having."  
"I thought that Mr Sweet was 18?" one of Maddy's friends say  
"Yeah well Renee had 7 kids by the time she was my age and I'm 15." "Anyways that article was wrong."  
"Scarlette please just stop." Mrs Jones yells at her  
"Shut it Jones I graduated from this school last year while I was 14 so I have a right to speak." Scarlette yells  
"Now where was I yeah I may have yelled at you and caused you many physical injuries but I never lied to any of you once and if you want to know what I've been through and why I was like that then just ask my sister Maddy. I'm done and you better believe me." then she walks out the door and slams it behind her.

* * *

Scarlette's pov

I'm pretty glad about my speech at the school. Eddiewalks into my hotel room.  
"Hey thanks for that all the students arent being mean to me knowing that your on my side." he says  
"No problem hey is it okay if Maddy comes over she says she wants to help us get Patricia back?" I ask him  
"Sure."  
About 30 minutes later there is a knock at the door and I answer.  
"Hi Maddy come in." I say and she walks in.  
"So you think you might know how to get Patricia back?" Eddie asks  
"Well its going to take about a month or two to get Renee to let slip on where she is but I do have a plan..." she says

* * *

**A/N: Whoa cliffhanger much. I bet you wanna know where Patricia is so I'll do that soon.**

**Keep voting and you'll see the winner soon.**


	9. Rescued

**A/N: This chapter was not written by me but by fashionablyobsessed I hope you like it. **

* * *

Eddie pov  
I've been worrying for months. Scarlette has her whole plan thing. I finished my last class of the day. Scarlette ran in with Maddy. They were happy.  
"What did you do?" I asked.  
"I stole Renee's phone and I know where Patricia is" Scarlette said shoving the phone in my face. I looked at it. I know where that is. I grabbed my jacket.  
"Let's go" I said leaving. They followed after me. We got in my car. I drove very fast breaking a few rules. I slammed on the breaks.  
"Dude!" Scarlette said.  
"Ow" Maddy said rubbing her head.  
"Come on" I said. We all got out. We are in a park. I went over to a shed and broke off the three locks. I creaked it open. Patricia and some other girl were sitting on the floor. Patricia looked huge! Like she swallowed a watermelon.  
"Eddie!" she exclaimed.  
"Jane?" Scarlette said at the same time. The other girl looked up.  
"Scarlette?" she asked. Scarlette nodded with tears in her eyes. I didn't know she cried. The girl stood up and Maddy, Jane and Scarlette hugged. I helped Patricia up and we hugged. Patricia made a face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"The girls" she said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Their coming" she said. Oh damn.  
"Relax Patricia lets go" I said. The other girls looked at us.  
"Come on unless you want to be here when Renee returns?" I asked. They filed out and got in the back of my car. I helped Patricia into the car. She screamed.  
"I'm going" I said getting in the drivers seat. Patricia kept screaming.  
"Oh god" I heard Scarlette say.  
"Shut up!" Patricia bellowed. Scarlette shrunk in her seat. I got to the hospital. I helped Patricia out and got her a wheelchair. Nurses pushed her up. Scarlette and Maddy got Jane a room. I went up with Patricia. She had to go straight into labor.  
"GET OUT EDDIE!" Patricia yelled.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!" she yelled. I left the hospital room. I paced around in circles.  
"Trying to make a hole in the floor" a voice said. I looked up. Scarlette.  
"Shouldn't you be with Jane?" I asked.  
"She's sleeping" she said. I nodded and kept walking around.  
"Ok what is wrong with you?" she asked.  
"I'm becoming a father in what could be minutes" I said.  
"Yea well that's a your problem" she said. I shot a glare at her. A nurse came out.  
"Their here" she said. I gulped and went in. Patricia had three little bundles in pink blankets. I went over and sat on her bed.  
"Say hi to daddy girls" she said. I looked down three little girls. Oh god their identical. Soft blondish/brown hair and aparkling emerald eyes.  
"This is Kate Lynn Sweet" she said handing me one. She looked a little bit different from her sisters. She had Patricia's nose which was what made her different but you gave to look close.  
"Next is Christina Isabelle Sweet" she said handing me the one in the middle. She had my mouth and I saw small flecks of brown in her striking emerald eyes. She nuzzled in my arms.  
"Last but not least is Olivia Hope Sweet. She's the youngest" Patricia said handing me the last one. The difference with her is she is smaller than her sisters.  
"How much does she weigh?" I asked.  
"Five and a half pounds" Patricia said. I held her a little more careful. She made a noise.  
"What did I do?" I asked. Patricia chuckled.  
"She sneezed. You didn't do anything" she said. I relaxed.  
"Oh ok" I said.  
This is going to take some getting used to.

* * *

**OMG do you like it review.**


	10. Long time no see

Chapter 10: Long time no see

Jane pov

I'm in Eddie's car on the way to my families house. Eddie, Patricia and Scarlette are taking me to see them again. I'm super nervous.  
"You okay Jane?" Patricia says while Scarlette is giving Eddie directions and hes failing to follow them and ends up turning in circles  
"Kinda nervous I havent seen them in 3 years what if they dont recognize me or they they..."  
"Calm down you'll be fine."  
When we get there Maddy opens the door and lets us in.  
"Scarlette get out we disowned you remember." My mum says  
"Sure but first I'd like you to meet Jane." she says and Renee's jaw drops  
"How did you get out?" she asks  
"Yeah we thought Renee kidnapped you." Clara says shes one of my younger sisters from what I know.  
"Never underestimate the power of a bobby pin." Eddie says  
"I liked it better when she wasnt here." Penelope and Katrina say in perfect unison  
"You what." I yell  
"After everything I went through. 3 years of only getting one sandwich a day for food. It wasnt even a sandwich it was just 2 pieces of bread stuck together. All I had for 3 years and when Patricia came was like the most exciting thing that happened. You dont even want me anymore." then I ran out of the room before they could see me crying.

* * *

Patricia pov

Wow. They are so mean I see why Scarlette was so mean to them.  
"I cant believe you just said that."I say  
"Jane wait."Scarlette runs outside to see her  
"I just had 3 if any of them went missing I wouldn't sleep until I knew they were safe. You disgust me." I say before leaving.  
We see Jane sitting on the side of the footpath crying with Scarlette at her side.  
"It's okay I never expected them to be very nice but at least expected them to be happy about seeing me again." Jane says  
"Come on lets go home." Eddie says  
Yay the whole car ride Scarlette begins yelling at Eddie again beacause hes going the wrong way and it takes us more than an hour to get back to the hotel Scarlette and Jane are sharing the hotel room. They go into theres and we go into ours.  
"Hey whats Scarlette and Janes family say?" Amber says cause she was babysitting the girls  
"Umm well first they were suprised to see that she got away from Renee, funny they all new, and then they said they preffered it when she was dead." Eddie says  
"OMG thats so mean." Amber says  
"Yeah I know. Hey were are the girls?" I ask  
"They're in their cot in you bedroom are you guys going to buy a house?"  
"Maybe." Eddie says he looks like hes hiding something  
"Eddie what are you hiding?" I ask  
"Nothing. Okay I'll show you tomorrow." he says  
Amber leaves and I go check on the girls and they seem fine.  
Eddie and me are just lying on our bed talking.  
"Scarlette told me you missed me" I say  
"Oh she told you bout that did she."He says  
"You cant have missed me that much could you. Not getting up in the morning moaning about how much you missed me."  
"Yeah I was kind of worried."  
"Kind of it sounded like you were having a heart attack by the way she discrbed it."  
"Well now you back I'm sure I'll be just fine."  
Then he kisses me a long and passionate kiss.  
It feels like an hour when we break apart. But it's only been a few minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**This was also written by fashionablyobsessed coz I had a huge writers block and you HAVE to read all her stories.**

* * *

Patricia pov

"Wake up" I said to my triplets as I entered their bedroom. They all curled deeper into their beds. I sat on the edge of Liv's bed.

"Olivia get up baby girl" I said. She pulled her sheets over her head.

"Get up baby" I said. I saw her little head go no.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't wanna go to school" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It scary" she said.

"Does Brandon go to this school?" Katie asks from under the covers. Hes Nina and Fabian's son.

"No he doesnt." I say and they all get mad again

"That makes it scarier" I heard Chrissie say

"Do you think that too Katie?" I asked. She came out of her bed and nodded.

"It's only kindergarden it's ok" I said. Katie whimpered.

"Come on. I'll have daddy make you pancakes" I said. They nodded. I took them out of bed and took them downstairs to the kitchen. Eddie was drinking coffee. The girls ran to him clininging to his legs.

"Hey girls" Eddie laughed.

"Don't make us go!" Olivia cried.

"You have to go" Eddie said. They whimpered and cried. My heart ached for them. I sat them in the dining room chairs and gave them breakfast. They quietly ate their pancakes. After they finished Eddie and I helped them get dressed. Eddie took them to the car after I hugged them. The girls said nothing to me. I sighed and looked at Eddie.

"They'll be fine" he said then kissed me.

"Uh huh" I said. He smiled then went to the car. Ugh my girls are growing up.

When did I get so old?

Eddie pov

I took the girls to school. I am sad but I don't want them to know. I took them out of the car. Liv stomped in her little boots to class, Katie played with her shirt and Cassie clung to my leg. I got to the classroom door.

"Be good girls ok" I said. Liv crossed her arms. Chrissie held onto me.

"Yes daddy" Katie said.

"Chrissie? Liv?" I asked.

"Yes daddy" Chrissie said. I looked at Liv. She stuck up her nose then stomped inside. I sighed.

My little rebel.

No pov

Liv, Cassie and Katie sat in the big circle like the other classmates. The guy next to Liv was picking his nose. She stared at him. He put the booger in her face.

"Get that away from me!" she hissed. He put the booger in his mouth. Liv looked in discust. Eww. Chrissie wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. She stared straight at the ground. Katie looked plain bored. After carpet time they sat at tables. Liv again got stuck with nose picker again. They were supposed to be coloring. He shoved a crayon in Liv's ear.

"Cut it out!" Liv said. At the other table the teacher was trying to get Chrissie to talk.

"Don't you wanna talk to the other kids?" the teacher asked. Chrissie shook her head no.

"It would be fun" the teacher said. Chrissie shook her head again. The teacher sighed. It was usless.

"Recess" he said. She managed to get the kids in some sort of a line and on the playground. The triplets all got on the swings together. Little did they know someone was watching them. The stalker grabbed one of the kids. A boy.

"Stranger danger" he said.

"Shut up. Bring those girls on the swing over here" the stalker said.

"What do I get?" the boy asked.

"Candy" the stalker said.

"Ok" the boy said then went to the triplets. He threw a rock at Katie which made her fall out of her swing. Liv jumped off.

"Hey!" she yelled. He threw a rock at her. Liv's eyes got firey.

"Liv" Chrissie warned. The boy back away. Liv chased after him. The boy ran to where the stalker was. He hid in the bushes. When the triplets came over the stalker grabbed them and took them away from their school.

This can't end well.


	12. Renee is back

Liv's pov

Some random girl is taking me, Kate and Chrissie somewhere. Shes barely wearing any clothes and I think its gross.

"Where are you taking us?"Kate says

"You'll see." The girl says

"Who are you?" I say

"My names Renee and I'm an enemy of your parents so I'm gonna make sure I get what I want."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge!" Chissie looks so scared

. She tosses us into a room with another girl our age who looks like Renee.

"Mumma." the little girl says

"Hey Millie these are the girls I was talking about." she says

"Eww they are ugly." Millie says

"Hey." I say

"I know so lets go get our revenge." then they walk out and lock the door.

Chrissie starts crying and we huddle together.

Then Renee walks in with a phone. "It's your mom you each have 2 minutes to talk to her." she then hands the phone to me

"Mommy." I say

"Hi Liv dont let that girl hurt you okay. Just wait till we get you okay." she says

"Is daddy there?" I ask

"No hes teaching sorry baby."

"tell daddy I love him. And that..." I dont get to finish cause Renee rips the phone off me and gives it to Kate and then Chrissie.

Then she holds the phone up to her ear and talks to mommy.

"You know what I want... Eddie" she says.

Wait I heard mom call dad Eddie once so she wants daddy.

"I'm not gonna tell you where they are oh and I changed the place that I kidnapped you tosomewhere else."

"I dont see how I mean you dont know where they are."

"I'm gonna get revenge so dont bother looking for those little bitches of yours."

"You cant tell me when to swear I dont care if they're just kids and I'm gonna kill them if you call the cops so dont bother." Then she leaves.

I can hear someone trying to open the door and I recognize their voice.

"Who is that?" Chtissie whispers to me

"I think it's Fabian, Brandon's dad." I say and it is.

He breaks open the door with Amber and Nina. We run over to them and they hug us.

"Come on girls lets go." Nina says and they pick us up and take us toour car.

"How did you find us?" I ask

"We followed Renee here." Amber says

"Shes gonna kill us." Chrissie says as Fabian starts the car

"No we wont let her." Nina says

"She said if we got away or mommy and daddy called the police then she would kill us." Kate then says shes still shaking

"We wont let her hurt you we promise." Amber says

They take us back to our house and mommy runs up and hugs us.

"I was so worried about you guys are you okay did she hurt you." mommy asks

"No she didnt hurt us she will if she finds us." I say

"Then we cant let her find you."

I hope that she doesnt.


	13. Author note p2

**Hi sibunagrrl13 here I know that the readers are just begging for more and that is the end of graduation and beyond BUT keep your eyes open for the sequel I will upload it today or tomorrow depending on the reviews I get.**

**AND I need OC's so give me names and suggestions:**

**Name of person: (Can be other Anubis residents kids) I need a guy for this and he has to be mean and not related to the older anubis gang at all.**

**Millie will be involved in the next story and so will Scarlette and Jane and the others. There will be a mystery and a new chosen one and osirion and loads more romance.**

**Please tell your friends that read HOA fanfics to read this and bare with me but I will update as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far and I love you all (not in a weird way).**

**Love Lexi/sibunagrrl13 :) ^_^ LOL**


End file.
